Harem Inter-Reality TV
by Morpheus Eleynar
Summary: What is Immortal, powerful and bored dude shall do? Why, make fun of people! And for that he decided to take reigns of one stupid game and blow it out of all proportions. Come and see all that you need for good fun: sexy girls, badass dudes, super trolls and COOKIES!.. Eghm, I mean MADNESS! Multi-Crossover, mostly crack-fic.
1. Prologue

**Hello to you all, dear readers! I know, that you would like to see new chapter of "Feathers on the Red Wing" but I have few ideas that bugged me while I was busy with my studies. They're driving me insane! And here is the first of them. Mostly this one developed out of such thought – why there is no fics with Uvogin from Hunter X Hunter? He is like 2 in 1 Hulk and Wolverine, which is totally new level of badassery! I even shed a lonely manly tear when he got offed by Kurapica. Almost the same could be said about Grana from Psyren. That dude got such skills in telekinesis that he can imitate fucking orbital laser by himself. ORBITAL LASER, DUDES! Telekinesis reached new levels of badassery with him just existing. But dropping just them wouldn't be enough to satiate my madness, so I added Arthas, who for the purpose of this fic would be considered redeemed after his death as Lich-King. Why him? Why not! But the set wouldn't be complete without fourth character and after long consideration I chose…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sekirei, HunterXHunter, Psyren, Warcraft and some other trademarks that may or may not appear in this story…**

 **But I do own Pyron Cherdabal de Labrossa as one of characters from my original stories even if none of them published yet… *snif-snif***

 **Harem Inter-Reality TV. Prologue.**

"Boring, boring, boring, so fucking boring…" – Such were the words of one peculiar kid walking down the streets of bustling city. The thing is… he didn't fit in at all. But none of the people around him pay him any attention. But what was that thing which put him aside from people around him?

Maybe it was the fact that today was day of holy ritual and all kids should spend it in homes while adults prepared? No, there were tons of other kids that didn't listen to their parents and were snooping around streets. He looked to be around ten years old so that allowed him to mix with other kids, so that wasn't it.

Or maybe it was because of his skin that looked extremely light and almost radiant like that of an angel with matching face features? That would be closer as people around him were known as Maya and as such they had completely different appearances. Woolen red ponchos, leather sandals, golden jewelry, bronze-colored skin, black hair and thick face features against light-grey hooded jacket, trousers of same color, boots made of thick leather, healthy if bit pale skin, locks of silvery hair shown from under his hood and thin face features that would make you think about angels or elves.

No, that wasn't it. What really put him aside from everyone around here are his eyes. They didn't look human at all. Pools of liquid silver that looked completely natural on his face, but if you look in them, you will at once realize one thing about him.

The one before you is not a child, at all. His eyes are filled with wisdom and power unimaginable. If he allows that, this power would be able to drown worlds in his gaze alone. But that would be quite boring, so no one is capable of understanding just what it is that they see in his eyes, but it make shivers run through the spines of anyone he crosses from any average man and to the devil himself.

Such is today appearance of Pyron Cherdabal de Labrossa, True Immortal, Duke of Clan Cherdabal, Second Overlord and lots of other titles, not all of them meaningless. In fact, he is the only one who truly knows which of his titles are meaningless and which are not. Why? Because he knows.

No, no, that came out wrong. It because he Knows. Exactly like that, Pyron the Omniscient, the only person for whom past and present holds no secrets. He put quite a lot of effort to close future for his mind, even though he caught glimpses of that. Why he did that? Because it would bore the hell out of him and it would be worse than his current mood!

"Maybe I should conquer this world and rule it with iron fist while they bring me yearly tribute of beautiful virgins?.. Nah, done this twice in last century, too much hassle... Or maybe slaughter all of these local fleshbags and throw this planet into its star?.. Nah, done it last year… Year-long orgy? Hmm, that idea has some merit, but I'm not in the mood right now. Maybe next week." – While continuing his walk, Pyron was contemplating what to do to have some fun. If any of bystanders would hear about some of his ideas of entertainment, then they would surely freak out. But there were two reasons why they didn't. First, he spoke Deari, language that is known only to him on this planet. Second, he didn't want to be seen or heard. With his power levels that was enough to be ignored by anyone and anything.

While he was walking around city and lazily thinking about the way to entertain himself, day passed and Pyron approached giant stone temple-pyramid.

"Meh, I've seen bigger" – After giving his 'respectful' response to appearance of grand temple, he made his way inside.

As midnight was coming close, temple was lit by torches that were in hands of gathered people. They were chanting the name of some of their backwater gods, while priest garbed in lots of gold jewelry was going inside room at the apex of temple. There already were few of apprentices with prepared tools together with three beautiful girls around sixteen years old and one man tied to stone altar. Girls were cuffed to the walls and looked quite nervous. They were wearing only some golden jewelry and nothing else. At the same time man who was tied to altar looked to be middle-aged, heavy-muscled with lots of faded scars on his body, which were clearly seen as he was completely naked. Curiously, he seemed resigned to his fate and completely calm, even though his position was worst in the temple.

"Today we are to be the executors of the will of our great lord Tezka-Clipoka( **A/N: I don't know much about that religion, aside from the fact that it was bloody. They really liked sacrifices** )!" – As soon as head priest entered chambers, he started his zealous and pompous monologue, while standing before today's sacrifice. – "We have waited for this day for generations, hoping for a chance to bring great prosperity to our people and tonight our prayers would be answered! Lord Tezka-Clipoka had shown me in the dreams that we could use a heart of dark beast in the skin of a man to bring him to our side in all of his mighty power and glory! Our strongest warrior has an honor to become his vessel and three chosen pure maidens to bear holy children that would lead our warriors to great victories alongside Lord Tezka-Clipoka himself! And the rule of his Holiness would spread among…"

"Blah-blah-blah, same fucking thing with every cult which has enough guts for creating an avatar. At least I got pop-corn this time." – Pyron tuned out head-priest's monologue somewhere around the middle of it, while floating mid-air and crunching pop-corn from big bucket, which was also levitating not far away.

After another ten minutes of same boring speech some action started. One of lesser priests took out ceremonial knife and gave it to head priest. He gave another speech for two minutes and plunged it into the chest of a warrior. Girls started to cry at this scene, while sacrificed man only gave out sound between grunt and growl and died. Cries of girls became louder, they started to thrash around in their chains, begging to go home, spilling tears. In answer to that one of younger priests gagged them after couple of minutes of struggling. While he did that, head priest carved out the heart of a warrior and with pompous attitude raised another heart, completely black, which he plunged back into the chest of dead man.

"Hm, so they really are going to use demoniar's heart as catalyst? Not bad, even if donor is just an Acolyte, there are no other demoniars currently in this world. That is much more clever choice of actions than they realize. Unfortunately for them, it was Acolyte out of Clan Cherdabal, so they're shit out of luck." – Pyron didn't give a single twitch of his eyebrow as this scene was unveiling before him. He didn't even stop eating his pop-corn, actually. Even when priests started chanting and body of man started to change in convulsions. Restraints snapped almost momentarily, due to increase of muscle-mass. The vessel's body gained almost whole two feet of additional height with really thick muscles, dark grey skin and white long hair. After body stopped all movements, priests stopped their chants as well. At that avatar opened its eyes and raised from the altar. His eyes were bright yellow and filled with mysterious light, his face barely changed, as sacrificed warrior was quite noble-looking even before ceremony. As soon as he done that, all priests kneeled before him.

"Finally I've come to claim this land! You've done well my loyal servants. You will be rewarded for your service." – After standing up, Tezka-Clipoka looked around in his new body. Looking at prepared girls he gave appreciative look at their bodies. He liked what he saw. After couple of centuries of celibate he finally could cut loose. Even though mortal pussies weren't as good as godlike, but he would come to that, as soon as his followers conquer the lands under his wise commanding. Then he would increase a number of his followers and all of these bitch goddesses would be nothing more than his personal whores! He got a hard-on at these thoughts. Looks like these mortal girls got quite impressed if the look in their eyes was anything to go by. He was about to get it on with the first girl before the annoying sound of crunching got on his nerves.

"Who dares to interrupt great Tezka-Clipoka?!" – With such roar out of his throat god turned his new avatar around and what he saw stupefied him for a moment. There was a flying boy at the other end of a temple, who was eating something crunchy out of red-white striped bucket close to him.

"Don't mind me youngster, go on with the show. Hm, the show… that could be promising." – While Pyron just waived him off, freshly materialized god was getting pissed at attitude of some pesky bug that was so weak, that he barely felt his presence… Arrogant, pompous and dumb enough to use demoniar's heart of member of Clan Cherdabal, yep, Pyron cataloged today's mission under 'cleaning gene-pool of godlike populace'.

With a roar Tezka-Clipoka lunged at intruder. He was moving so fast that priests just started to raise his heads when avatar was already upon Pyron with his right fist coming to his face. Pyron didn't give out any indication of reacting to the threat of Tezka-Clipoka. The grey giant was already starting to smirk victoriously with his fist just an inch away from his enemy face… And then boy disappeared from his sight without any indication of his movement.

And he did it together with his arm.

"GRAAH!" – The roar of avatar was as much of surprise as it was of pain. Even though it was just momentarily, he was stupefied. How in the Nine Blazes did that bug hurt him?! Even though he is not at his full power at moment, he already had almost half of full might from this avatar, more than enough for destroying any mortal worm daring to stay in his way.

"Actually you barely achieved five percent of what you able to do with this body thanks to unique properties of heart used in this particular ritual of manifestation. But even without them you would be at thirty five percent at most and for that you would have needed younger body for your avatar." – Hearing that annoying voice behind his back, freshly manifested god forgot about his wound that already stopped bleeding and turned around in anger. And stopped, paralyzed at what he seen.

Mortals were completely stupefied and slack jawed, but that is understandable, it's not every day that they would be in presence of higher existence and see them hurt, even if just for a moment. No, that wasn't it.

The bug that hurt him, he stayed at the other end of ritual chamber while holding his arm in one of his hands and stuffing his other hand in the pocket. No, that wasn't it.

While it is more than what Tezca-Clipoka expected of his opponent at first, he was fast enough to dodge him and his arm did disappear, after all. No, it was the last thing that spooked avatar of god of Night, Conquest and Prosperity.

Eyes.

As god himself, Tezca-Clipoka was capable of seeing more than almost any of mortals, except some seers and sages. And what he saw in eyes of his opponent, terrified him.

 _The Birth of young stars..._

 _The Death of old worlds..._

 _The Power to create…_

 _The Right to destroy…_

 _The Wisdom of ancient..._

 _The Passion of young…_

 _The Will to hold all of this in complete domination..._

 _And utter mind-numbing Boredom at having nothing better to do than squash a little arrogant flea, namely, himself…_

It lasted only single moment, but that was enough for Tezca-Clipoka to understand – he was nothing before this Ancient One.

But that moment passed and there once more was nothing more before him than a tiny bug with unusual eyes.

"Oops, sorry about that, but you were so boring that my self-control slipped here for a moment. But thanks to you I got one little idea that may relieve me from this a little. Now, let's wrap it up." – While saying that Pyron dropped the arm of avatar and made one swift motion, making his own arm disappear from view for a moment. – "That doesn't belong to you, so I will take it back to the clan. As for your priests… I don't particularly like zealots, but these girls ar… cent…"

By the end of his speech Tezca-Klipoka stopped hearing anything. His vision darkened and he barely saw a black heart where few seconds ago Pyron was holding his severed arm. But even if his body was destroyed, things should be different. Just before losing last dregs of his consciousness, Tezca-Clipoka clearly heard one last sentence from his killer.

"May you find your peace in dark embrace of Death."

 **A/N: And here is the Prologue! I know that there is no action and this is composed 100% from OC action, but that piece is just an introduction to the one who started story and would be pulling tons of strings from beyond the scene to have and give as much fun as possible.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome dearies to den of madness and debauchery and some more madness. Today I present you continuation of my multi-crossover series "Harem Inter-Reality TV"! So sit back, get some snacks, maybe a bottle of beer and enjoy the show.**

 **For Disclaimer see the prologue.**

 **Harem Inter-Reality TV, Chapter 1**

Darkness. That was all that he saw. That was all that he felt. No passing of time, no cold or heat, no up or down, nothing, just darkness.

Except for his own mind. His emotions would have run wild, but everything was dulled and meaningless. At least he didn't allow that bastard with chains to find out anything.

Phantom Troupe doesn't betray their own. And Uvogin held on his beliefs till the end and beyond.

When did he start speaking in third person? Tch, who gives a fuck. Besides, there is no one here and it doesn't seem like he can do something about that.

"Color me impressed, there is still someone sane in here. Hoh, Uvogin from infamous Phantom Troupe, hm? That's some impressive willpower here, but today it is no longer needed, as you got yourself a chance of afterlife!" – The inane speech of some unknown dude crashed into Uvogin's mind with all the gentleness of train-wreck together with other changes. First of all, everything around turned into vast whiteness, that despite it looks wasn't straining his vision at all. Second, there was that suspicious dude talking to him, just a couple of inches lower him in height, with flowing white robes hiding everything aside from his youthful face with short white beard, perfectly combed white mane of hair and eyes of blazing fire. Yeah, that dude was also sprouting what looks like three sets of white feathery wings out of his back. And last, but not least, Uvogin got his body back in here, without any injuries and with full set of his usual clothes.

"Why the fuck had angel come to me?" – After quickly looking around everything that was the first thing that Uvogin said to the one who by looks of things had changed his surroundings. After hearing that cheery demeanor of celestial being instantly became sour and he gave Uvogin his fiery deadpan stare.

"Really? Why the fuck you mortals always assume shit that you know less than nothing about? Maybe you should have called me frigging Easter Rabbit as well? Fucking dumb mortals…" – After that tirade celestial seemed to continue with his barely audible grumble about 'stupid meatbags' and some other things.

"Then who the hell are you?" – After stopping to care about grumblings of whoever this guy is, Uvogin called out to get his attention. No sense in just standing around.

"Oh yeah, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Taro, the god of Judgment, ruler of Limbo! So to say, I am your judge, executioner, advocate, executioner, prosecutor and executioner." – After saying that he puffed out his chest, basking in his own awesomeness. Or just being a pompous prick in Uvogin's opinion.

"You said executioner three times." – This time it was Uvogin's turn to give a statement with deadpan stare.

"That's the best part of the job." – Taro looked right into the eyes of Uvogin while giving him wide grin. The deceased member of Phantom Troupe was surprised and a little disturbed at seeing someone looking like an angel giving him a grin made out of nothing but sharp long fangs. After continuing that stare off for a few more minutes, Uvogin has ran out of patience.

"Alright, I know who you are, but what the hell do you need from me?" – After hearing that question Taro backed off and his disturbing grin transformed into a little infuriating smirk.

"From you? Nah, I barely need anything from you. But there are two young stupid goddesses which decided that 'men can't do anything right' and 'female intuition rules over male logic'. Bah! These two bitches screwed up big time, so I cowered their asses from higher ups for tapping that. Dude, there is nothing better than virgin pussy of young goddess of love and her friend, sexy young goddess of war? Damn these types are so tight!" – After that Taro gave few pelvic thrusts and started running around excitedly. While he was doing that, Uvogin came to some conclusions of his own.

"Hey, so you get yourself two girls and I get nothing except for doing your work while you would be plowing them like no tomorrow? How about fuck no!" – But instead of expected reaction consisting of anger or dismissal Uvogin heard laughter.

"Ha! You thought that you're getting screwed over? Dude, when you get deal from god of judgment that means you get the best deal possible in existence. And all good deals bring profit to both sides. Two feisty bitches in need of some disciplining are what **I** get out of this deal. Now, are you interested in what you would get out of our deal or would you prefer to say 'Fuck, no!' and get send back to Limbo until your soul lose all shreds of your personality and drift further in circle of reincarnation with shitload of your dark karma?"

That didn't sound pleasant at all and Uvogin remembered that Feitan once told him something about karma, kind of how they would be completely screwed over once they die. Or was that Omokage? Fuck, his memories already started to get blurry… this shithole where Uvogin got dragged from didn't leave him without consequences. Ah, fuck it, he would find a way to punch the lights out of this jackass if he decides to screw him over.

"So what would I get out of that deal? And would I get a chance to slaughter someone strong?" – After saying that Uvogin' lips stretched in anticipating grin. Taro also shown his grin but this time it was less intimidating, more like… amused.

"You could find someone strong to fight against if you search well-enough. But that is not the main point. I will get you a new chance at life. You will live once again. And what you need to do where you will live is… to get laid." – Taro finished his speech with the same grin as he started it. Uvogin was staring at him with incredulous look.

"So, let me get this straight, you will restore me to life and all that I need to do is to get laid when this happens?" – While saying that Uvogin didn't change his expression at all, but was moving his hands around.

"That's right." – Taro gave a nod with the same grin on his face as before.

"There's got to be some catch or else you're shitting me." – At Uvogin's annoyed face Taro grin only stretched wider.

"Heh, so you don't have only muscles between your ears…"

"Hey!"

"…There are a few simple conditions. First, girls that you could get, while they're sexy, they're not completely human, even if they look like one. They have some interesting differences in their Aura. I'm sure that you would be able to notice them if you apply your Nen thoughtfully. Oh, and don't forget to kiss them to seal the deal." – Taro continued his speech as if Uvogin wasn't even here. And when Uvogin tried to interrupt him again, he lost ability to talk completely. That irritated him a great deal.

"Second, you would spend quite some time in the city where you would appear. The city is quite big and there are a lot of interesting things in it, but you are a kind of person to get bored easily without access to wider world and girls that you need to look out for are tied to this city by some means." – At this point Taro was showing Uvogin a hand with two fingers. After finishing that part of speech Taro showed one more finger.

"Third, your life in previous world ended, finita, the end, grand final, poof! So you will start new life in new world, no connections with previous world except for your memories and skills. Technology in your new world will be better, but not enough that you would get completely lost on your first day. Oh, and there are no hunters and you would be able to meet people with special powers only in the city where I drop you. Now, what do you say?" – After finishing that speech Taro's face became neutral in expression and he waved his hand at Uvogin.

Uvogin didn't say anything at that. He was thinking. His instinct was telling him that everything was alright, but he was still contemplating pros and cons of the deal he got on his hands. All this time he wasn't able to do anything with Nen, so there wasn't much he could do against Taro. Pity, fight against literal god could be quite exciting. He wanted to come back and deal with that chain-wielding guy who dealt him in before, but that wasn't an option considering what he was told. Eh, there could be someone interesting to deal with in the place he was going, so that was a plus. Limbo was really boring place so Uvogin doesn't have any wishes about going back in there. And what he needed to do is just to perform horizontal tango with some girls there? No problem on this front, cause Uvogin is The Man.

"Alright, I will take on this offer, but if you try to screw me over, then I would find a way to punch your head off and would do so." – Saying that, Uvogin outstretched his right arm for handshake and grinned at Taro. At that Taro gave his own grin and shook his hand with his own.

"Hahahah! That's the spirit! Now go forward and have fun in my name!"

After that Uvogin disappeared in bright flash of light.

Few minutes have passed and Taro's appearance started to change. His beard disappeared. His wings disappeared. His hair grew to his shoulders and eyes became solid silver in color, no blazing white flames. His clothes morphed into a pair of silver-colored trousers and open long coat in same color with dark-vest vest made of intersecting leather strips and scaly blood-red boots. His face features became a little thinner while still remaining regal in appearance.

"Well, that was faster than I expected. Good thing that this one is most paranoid of the bunch, fun would start sooner than it could have." – After saying that Pyron stretched his back and took thinking pose.

"Now, where should I go next? To the fun dude, to the morbid dude or to the bored dude. Choices, choices…"

After saying that Pyron clicked his fingers. After that before him appeared big wheel with different things written on it and arrow at the right side pointing out the choices. Each second choice started with 'Boobies!' and then continued.

"Now let's take this baby for a spin!" – After saying that Pyron took a hold of the wheel and started spinning it. And then it was spinning. And spinning. And spinning…

"Damn I didn't hold back well enough…" – After Pyron's grumbling wheel continued to spin for another hour before slowing down…

…And coming to the point 'Boobies! Then go grab morbid dude, dude.'

"Woo-hoo! I knew that my power understands me!" – After saying that he hugged the wheel and disappeared from Limbo altogether. Only his last cry was echoing through the emptiness of Limbo for few months to come and pass.

"To the orgy!"

 **A/N: That's it for introducing Uvogin. As you can tell, Pyron is little unhinged, so there quite possibly would be more dirty jokes and crazy dumbass moments. Now, don't forget to leave your reviews and tell whether you liked it or not.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Exclamation: Greetings, Dear Meatbags! In this worthless time, not filled with satisfying ending of your meaty existence you get reprieve in form of new chapter of Harem Inter-Reality TV, trademark that got banned in seventy three systems across three galaxies.**

 **Muttered Mockery: Cowardly meatbags can't even appreciate higher beings making fun of them. If you can't do that why don't you follow simple instruction of dealing with that problem?**

 **Clarification: First, take neuro-scrambling blaster or any other sufficiently powerful weapon that you use on your primitive planet. Second, remove safety and make sure to put your weapon of choice on maximum output. Third…**

 ***ZHRTT!* - We aborted translation from our special guest due to technical circumstances. Stay on line and enjoy your readings. Don't forget that all disclaimers could be found at prologue.**

 **Harem Inter-Reality TV, Chapter 2**

"I see... only darkness... before... me..." – That was the last thing that finally freed soul said after getting free from the clutches of cursed sword. For this soul wasn't the first one, but it was definitely the deepest in clutches of dark magic, against which it fought relentlessly for last years.

Crown Prince of Lordaeron.

King of the fallen Lordaeron.

First of the Lich King's Death Knights.

Champion of the Scourge.

Lich King…

All of these titles belonged to one person… Arthas Menethil!

He finally left behind the mortal world of Azeroth after leading undead armies of the Scourge for years. Finally he could rest in peace after all of the suffering that he endured and brought in this world. Other people, who were there, at the place of his death, still were discussing something. But he didn't care.

He was swimming through darkness, not knowing where he goes or if he would ever get to see anything other than darkness. He didn't feel the movement, but for some reason he was sure that he was moving. He didn't see anything, but he was sure that there should be something there. He didn't hear anything, but he was sure that there someone else. He didn't feel anything touching him, but he was sure that time was passing there. But how much time passed and in which ways his feelings and knowledge were intertwined? He didn't know. And he wasn't sure that he would like to know.

After unknown amount of time passed, anywhere from seconds to eons, he wasn't sure, what was left of tortured soul got blinded by sudden light. Momentary he was confused and didn't see or sense anything aside from that light, but soon complete darkness receded and got replaced with soft silvery glowing and glittering stars of open Cosmos. And before hurt soul appeared He.

Na'aru. Such was the thought that passed through mind of late Prince Arthas… Wait, he remembered his name, his life and his sins…

Arthas wasn't worthy of notice by one of Na'aru, especially one like this one. He was gigantic one. Arthas was feeling him as pure silvery Light surrounding incredible amounts of swirling symmetrical white crystals. And in centre of His body crystals grouped to resemble human face, one filled with wisdom, kindness and understanding. When he looked at this face he couldn't place who he was seeing in these features. One moment it was his father, the way he remembered him in his childhood, as wise and just ruler of Lordaeron. Next moment it was Uther, knowledgeable and helping mentor, whose wisdom helped him when he heeded it. And after that was Jaine, his beloved, with love and kindness for him overflowing from her. There were more, all of them showing great amounts of virtues, not all of them known to him, both virtues and persons.

How much time passed after appearance of Na'aru was unknown at the moment when He spoke. Were it moments or eons? It stopped to matter as soon as Arthas heard loud and powerful chorus of thousands of voices in his head. But even like this it was more soothing and clear then anything that he heard ever before.

" _Greetings, young Arthas. There was much struggles on the road of your life, too much hardship and hard choices, not all of them could be forgiven, but many. Now tell me, young one, if you had a chance to continue your road of Redemption, to help more people than the number you done bad deeds to, would you seize that chance? Would you be able to continue your journey among mortals as truly living once again? Would you be willing to help me bring more balance among these endless worlds?"_

These words hit some strings in Arthas pained soul. He always thought that he deserved this black emptiness for everything that he has done as Lich King. But if he was forgiven by his father and given new chance to help the ones who need it the most would he really take it? No! He is a Paladin of Silver Hand, he swore on his soul and before the Light itself that he would uphold the principles of brotherhood. And even if he died, that just mean that he got freed from clutches of Ner'Zhul who was one of the main reasons for him breaking his oaths first time around.

"I swear upon what is left of my soul and honor that I would help all those in need of help, protect from evil those are too weak to defend themselves and never again I would fall before evil either as their servant or as their enemy. On this, I swear!"

Arthas couldn't see himself or hear his voice, but he felt that every word reached Na'aru. And He was pleased at seeing Arthas determination.

" _It is good that you can be so passionate after everything that you have gone through and I know that all these challenges in your first life have tempered your spirit and mind, even though you almost got broken, your mind poisoned by the soul of previous Lich King, your soul stayed true to your convictions. That is the fact that matters the most, everything else can come later to those who wait."_

"I thank you for accepting my words and I plan to go through with them." – After that he looked through appearance of Na'aru, for few seconds he waited for an answer and looked at his changing face, with all of His appearances smiling at Arthas.

" _Good, for we shall begin immediately. There are many places that could use your help in this vast Universe, but I already have one in mind. Out there in human world, shaped without magic and other sentient species, there is a small number of one of different species mingling among them in hopes of continuing their existence after catastrophic event on their own world. Among those who currently reside there, only one was adult at the moment of their arrival and because of that fact… humans took advantage of them. You should guide and protect them as much as you can while you are there. That is your mission, help beings known as Sekirei and they would help you."_

"What do you mean they would help me?" – Arthas was confused about the last phrase of Na'aru.

" _Do not worry about that, young one. There is last thing that I would like to tell you before you go. After Frostmourn destruction there were thousands of freed souls. Most of them immediately followed through on the circle of reincarnation. I gathered lots of useful knowledge from them and once you arrive, you will receive it. That knowledge would help you in many ways at the place where you go. And now fare thee well, young Arthas."_

Before Arthas could in any way protest or ask anything, he disappeared in bright flash of white light. For a few minutes nothing happened at the space, until Na'aru spoke in single recognizable male voice.

"Freaking dammit, that was so pompous, that I almost puked." – After saying that giant Na'aru transformed into the figure of young human-like male humanoid with silver hair, light clothes and silver pupil-less eyes.

"Urgh, it's a good thing that Arthas was the only person with the character like that. With next one I would need to be more cryptic than pompous. Good thing that this one required just a bit of mild brainwashing before quickly accepting. I wonder how would my puke would have looked in form of giant Na'aru? Meh, I would find that out next time."

After saying that to himself, Pyron disappeared in bright flash of light.

 **A/N: And here is the next installment of Harem Inter-Reality TV! Leave your reviews, add your favs and follows, you may even drop suggestions at what would be done in different episodes of this show on the road. That's right, folks, when the time for action in main world would roll around I think about placing of the characters in lots of fun and crazy situations! I already have a few ideas for that? But if I find something interesting among yours, then I would most likely add it with my own spin.**


End file.
